Greenblight Blackfade
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: In the battle to save the lives of the ones you love… is giving up even conceivable?


Title: Greenblight Blackfade  
Summary: In the battle to save the lives of the ones you love… is giving up even conceivable?  
Pairing: Ichigo/Ulquiorra

It didn't work. Oh god, it didn't work…! Grimmjow stumbled backwards from the force of the backlash. The cube that had been so secretly placed into the Quatro Espada's hollow emptiness had been easily destroyed. He hadn't counted on that. Now what could he do?

He chanced a quick glance behind the green-eyed hollow to see the woman healing the Kurosaki kid. He inwardly snorted as the angry hollow in front of him crushed the left side of his body with a quick blow from his fist.

At least the woman realized the urgency of the moment. It was too late fro Grimmjow, he realized, when the cube broke. He wouldn't be able to fight the shinigami like he had wanted to, but if Ichigo destroyed Ulquiorra, then maybe he would die happy.

That disturbingly-quiet Espada had never ceased to piss him off and if the shinigami killed him it would be a major blow to everyone's pride. Mostly Ulquiorra's just before he died. That brought a smirk to Grimmjow Jaggerjack's face before another small fist came in contact with his jaw.

The sickening crunch echoed throughout the area, and Inoue suppressed the urge to flinch. She had to heal Kurosaki-kun… everyone's life depended on it! Nell stood by her side, knees quaking and eyes wide. She knew there wasn't anything she could do, and so she stood by the tall woman in hopes that everything would turn out all right. It would, wouldn't it?

"You are a fool."

The statement was expressionless and cold, as if the dark-haired hollow was already bored. Grimmjow knew that the man was pissed, and that he wasn't going to be spared this time. He smirked through a mouthful of blood.

"Yeah? I like to think of myself as being pretty clever most of the time."

Burning green eyes narrowed in barely concealed fury as another swift blow knocked the Sexta Espada into the wall behind it. It crumbled easily under the extreme force and Grimmjow barely had a moment to inhale before five slender fingers curled tightly around his neck, cutting off his oxygen and crushing his windpipe.  
Ulquiorra's normally neutral face seemed darker to the other, but he figured it was because he was losing consciousness. 'Hurry up, Kurosaki.' He grumbled to himself before complete darkness overtook him.

Ulquiorra released the prone form of the sixth Espada and rounded on the woman with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you continue to try?"

Orihime shrunk back minutely, but continued to heal Ichigo as quickly as possible. It was almost finished; his body was no longer bleeding and most of the large wounds had healed over. Just a little longer.

She realized that the hollow knew that it wouldn't be much longer before the shinigami was fully healed, but he made no move to stop the process. Her eyes widened when the Arrancar dusted himself off lightly before sitting in a casual fashion on a broken slab of stone next to Grimmjow's broken body.

His stance seemed to ask 'will you be long?' to which she shook her head. A slender dark brow rose in question, but the hollow said nothing. If the woman was so adamant about healing her shinigami friend, then he would allow her to do so before destroying the boy once more. Eventually Ichigo stirred; Orihime stepping back a ways to allow him to stand and stretch languidly before realizing just who exactly was around him.

His eyes narrowed on the hollow across from him.

"Inoue…."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Take Nell and go find the others…"

He protest died in her throat when he turned to her with a small smile. She inwardly sighed. There was no way that he would allow her to stay… she was only in the way. That feeling pained her, but she knew that whatever may come, Ichigo would always be her friend.

He had come here with everyone else to save her, didn't they? She nodded to her friend and grabbed the little girl's hand weakly.

"Nell, can you help me find them?"

The little girl seemed torn for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to stay with Ichigo or go with the large-breasted girl. But Ichigo nodded to her and a hidden understanding seemed to pass between them before both women left quickly.

They had no idea whether or not the Arrancar would follow them, but if it did, then Ichigo would try to buy them as much time as possible. They just hoped he would be safe.

* * *

Dark brown eyes narrowed angrily, fixing upon the bloodied form of Grimmjow Jaggerjack. 'Shit. I wasn't able to stop it…'

Ulquiorra's gaze fixed on his and he waved a hand dismissively.

"He went against Lord Aizen's orders."

Lord Aizen?

"Tch… didn't think the guy's ego could get any bigger…" Ichigo's irritated murmur piqued the hollow's interest.

"Oh?"

Ichigo only shook his head though; he wasn't about to explain it. It wasn't as if the hollow would understand anyway.

"So… you wanna fight?"

Ulquiorra said nothing, rising from his seat on the cold stone to eye the shinigami with barely concealed boredom. To Ichigo, it seemed as if the hollow could never show any type of emotion. He began to wonder if Aizen had made a mistake when creating it; then thought better of it.

Weapons don't need emotions. The first blow came, unsurprisingly from the shinigami substitute as the Zangetsu whistled through the air. The attack hit stone. Ulquiorra's thin body rose over Ichigo's in a flexible arc and he threw a fist down into the top of the orange-haired teen's head.

"Fuck…!" he cursed loudly as he felt a chunk of his hair being ripped from his head.

Warm trickles of blood ran into his eyes and he grimaced. This wasn't starting well at all.

* * *

"Hn."

"Oh? Did they start already? I'm kinda surprised, ya know. I'd been figurin' it'd take longer."

Dark eye flashed as the taller of the two men smirked.

"There is no problem, Gin… everything is going as it should."

The white-haired man named Gin merely shrugged.

"If ya say so, Taicho."

Aizen's smirk grew. Everything would go as planned. Everything.

* * *

An hour… an hour they had been fighting and they had gotten nowhere. Sweat dripped off of Ichigo, slowing his movements slightly. Blood mixed with it, causing sharp pains every so often, but he ignored them.

Ulquiorra was toying with him. He had no severe injuries, but the hollow himself had no a scratch. He was just… too weak. 'Come on Inoue… find them…' as much as he hated to admit it; he knew that if Orihime found any of their friends then she would tell them what was happening.

They would come to help then, and he might stand a better chance. Right now, he was getting nowhere, and he wondered just when the Espada would quit his game and kill him already.

The Quatro Espada ceased attacking when he realized the shinigami was beyond his breaking point. The barest of smiles graced his pale lips when Ichigo slumped to the ground in front of his feet.

"Are you tired shinigami?" his question was soft and almost pleasant-sounding in the red-head's pounding ears. He hated it immediately.

"Tch. I'll still… kick your ass…"

He grunted loudly as he attempted to stand, only to fall back on his tailbone with a heavy dose of vertigo. He inwardly balked. 'I shouldn't be this damn weak! What was all that training for? Damn!'

To his surprise, the Espada named Ulquiorra shrugged indifferently and crouched down beside him.

"Do not push yourself if you do not have the strength to back it up."

The shinigami growled low in his throat.

"Go fuck yourself."

"I do not have that ability."

"I didn't mean it literally!" he snapped back, pushing off of the ground a little to ease his aching tailbone. Zangetsu lay several feet away, lodged snugly in a large section of broken stone. Ichigo eyed the other warily.

"What the hell are you going to do now?"

"Eloquent." The sound was almost a whisper to Ichigo, and he began to wonder if he was losing consciousness. "There IS something I must do. You would do well to not struggle."

That put the other on the defensive. Whatever it was, he wasn't just going to sit back and take it. He had his ego!

Which was dashed as soon as the hollow threw him to the ground and crushed their lips together. 'W-what the HELL is he doing?! Aizen's gone NUTS! Hollows don't kiss people!!' But deep in the back of his mind he knew there was an answer for this. It was just a matter of getting his conscious mind to realize it.

* * *

In Aizen's hand was a small empty vial. It was one of several vials that needed to be filled, and Ulquiorra had one himself. The other Espada had the rest. Next to him, Gin Ichimaru smiled wickedly.

"So… ya think Ichigo'll give it up fer that emotionless little hollow?"

Aizen laughed softly.

"It isn't a matter of WANTING to, Gin. You know that. I have complete faith in Ulquiorra to retrieve the sample we need."

Gin's eyes widened in a mock display of surprise.

"Oh?" he snickered. "I bet ya our little fake shinigami will struggle somethin' big."

This time, it was Aizen's turn to smile wickedly.

"Of that, Gin, I have no doubt."

* * *

Inoue gasped. On the ground, Abarai Renji and Uryuu Ishida lay broken and battered. Her soft noise alerted both to her presence and they whirled sluggishly to face her. When they saw who it was, however, Ishida gave a sigh of relief and Renji slowly fell to the floor again.

Nell peaked hr head around the girl's legs and smiled widely.

"You is Ichigo's friends? I is Nell! Ichigo is Nell's friend too!"

Uryuu looked at the hollow for a moment before eyeing Inoue quizzically. She smiled.

"It's true. Kurosaki-kun saved us…"

And then it hit her. Her eyes widened considerably and Renji stiffened.

"Kurosaki-kun is in trouble! He's fighting a powerful hollow… we have to help him!"

Both men made to get up, before being forced by their lack of energy to sit back down. Inoue gasped again; she hadn't realized how horrible they looked.  
She ran to the Quincy and deposited herself next to him.

"I… I'll heal you, Ishida-kun. Hold still please."

Uryuu smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Inoue-san."

* * *

"Hold still."

"Mmph!"

Ichigo struggled against the smaller body of the hollow, closing his mouth when it looked like the Espada was going to kiss him. His movements didn't deter the other though. The only garments left on Ichigo's rapidly-cooling body were his socks and sandals.

He vaguely noted the air around them was exceedingly cold, and the hollow's body wasn't all that hot either. He struggled harder. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"If you don't hold still, I will force you to submit."

That small statement sent shivers down the substitute shinigami's spine. They weren't exactly all that unpleasant either… which made him mentally kick himself. He cursed his teenage hormones. 'I am NOT going along with this… shit, where the hell is everyone?'

"Tch… knew you were a pansy-ass, Kurosaki. But I didn't expect ya to bottom."

Two pairs of eyes turned to see the beaten form of the Sexta Espada rise shakily from the rubble. Blood almost seemed to pour off of him, but he paid no attention to it. His eyes were focused on the disturbing scene before him.

"Get off of him, Ulquiorra." The sound was deathly calm.

Ichigo suppressed another shiver. The fourth Espada quirked an eyebrow silently. Grimmjow, for all the time he had known the idiot, never said his name. Apparently he was very angry, though the emotionless hollow could not, for the life of him, figure out why.

A low warning growl was emitted from the light-haired Arrancar before he repeated himself once more, speaking slowly. Emerald-colored eyes narrowed.

"Grimmjow-"

"Shut it, shinigami."

Ichigo glared at him from underneath the fourth Espada. There was no way in hell Grimmjow would be able to take on the other hollow in his state. He should just leave. It wasn't as if Ichigo wanted him to help him or anything.

In a flash, half of Ulquiorra's arm lay embedded in the other hollow's chest; soaked in blood.

"Do not hinder me." The threat dripped with unchecked malice.

Light eyes fluttered closed and Grimmjow inwardly cursed. 'Yeah… didn't stand much of a chance there… guess I gotta pull out all the stops.' He reached down to grip the thin arm protruding through his body.

"Grind… Pantera!!"

The thunderous roar reverberated off of the walls loudly, and Ichigo was forced to cover his ears. Wisps of white smoke curled around the released form of Grimmjow Jaggerjack, and he knelt swiftly against the cool floor as a small but powerful fist swung just over his head.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed further. So, he dodged it in his condition. Very amiable, but that would not save him. The other hand doubled in speed; striking swiftly for the waving tail of the Espada-beast.

Again Grimmjow managed to dodge.

"You're underestimating me, Ulquiorra!" he growled menacingly; light gleaming off of long white teeth.

The forth Espada disappeared from Ichigo's sight to reappear behind the other, but when he opened his mouth to shout a warning, the sixth Espada was already moving. He managed to block the kick.

But Ulquiorra surprised him with a stabbing blow through his left shoulder.

"F-fuck…!"

Blood rushed from the open wound and he was forced to clutch it painfully. When was that stupid shinigami going to get the hint and run?

"Ichigo…!" he snapped harshly, drawing the other man's attention. "Get the fuck outta here!"

The Kurosaki boy eyed him skeptically. What exactly was he trying to do? Whatever it was, he wasn't about to bother with asking questions. He reached down to collect the tattered remains of his outfit in an attempt to cover himself and bolted for the doorway into the building.

An irritated growl and a roaring cry were heard behind him before it was met with silence. He didn't bother turning around to see what had happened; Ulquiorra now stood I front of him with a livid expression on his normally impassive features. Apparently Grimmjow no longer amused him.

Ichigo found himself angered by this. Weren't they supposed to be comrades? Grimmjow was supposed to be the sixth Espada, and Ulquiorra just… he inwardly shivered. He didn't want to think about what the other man looked like now.

"If you cooperate, this will be over with quickly."

Brown eyes snapped up in confusion.

"Just what the hell do you plan on doing to me?"

He hated how his voice trembled slightly. But if the hollow had noticed it, he gave no indication of it. He walked forward slowly, wiping the blood of the other hollow from his hands.

"That is unnecessary information, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He stepped back in preparation to run, but the Arrancar was tired of playing games with him and quickly grabbed the boy by his neck. Pushing him to the ground quickly, he removed the bothersome clothing pieces.

"Hold still."

"Like hell!" he spat, but refrained from moving anyway.

He couldn't help the fact that he was slightly curious as to just what the hollow was planning. He hadn't killed him yet… he hadn't even really attacked him. 'Well, not since before Inoue healed me…' he thought morosely. He squirmed at that thought. Whatever he was going to do… it was unnerving.

Above him, Ulquiorra growled in irritation for the second time that day. Hadn't he told him to hold still?

"If you cannot hold still, then I will bind you."

He made good on his threat; grabbing the shinigami's tattered outfit, he jerked Ichigo's arms up and over his head. The thick material was tied securely around his wrists and bound quickly to the pillar just above his head.

"What the HELL?"

Pale hands began undoing white garments and Ichigo's eyes widened considerably; all angry threats dying in his throat. Against his will he found himself hardening. Ulquiorra was… for lack of a better word, beautiful. He closely resembled a woman if you neglected to look further down.

His body was extremely pale, but it seemed to glow in the dim light and he found he couldn't tear his eyes away. The hollow watched him silently before pulling a small empty vial from a hidden pocket.

Ichigo's eyes watched him as he set it down next to the teen's hips.

"You will fill this."

Brown eyes widened incredulously, and he began to sputter.

"W-with what?!"

"Your semen."

"…" The orange-haired shinigami had officially lost his voice. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the cold stone as the hollow's hands reached for his already-hard shaft. He fought with himself not to moan.

"It is not required for you to make noise, but…"

He looked up to see a strange emotion play across the Espada's dark eyes. His next words floored the shinigami.

"I would not mind."

He groaned. Against his better judgment he groaned loudly, and the hollow picked up speed with his thrusts as if to reward Ichigo for allowing him to hear it.

* * *

"This way!"

Orihime Inoue almost stumbled over debris as she led the others to where Ichigo was with the two hollow. The healing had taken only a few minutes; both men assuring her that they didn't need to be fully healed.

Nell tried her best to heal them too; but they quickly declined help after seeing just how the little hollow girl would help them. They ran past another broken section of the wall, pausing briefly to catch their breath.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue's eyes welled with tears.

He had to be okay… he just had to be. She would never forgive herself if they got there only to find him gone. She berated herself for leaving him, even though he had told her to find the others.

He was always more worried about everyone else that she knew he didn't see the danger he was in. she just hoped they would reach him in time…

"Inoue-san… are you sure there were two Espada?" Ishida's calm voice broke through her turbulent thoughts and she turned to him quickly.

"Yes! Grimmjow… he brought me there to heal Kurosaki-kun, and then another Espada came. They fought and Grimmjow…" her voice wavered dangerously. "I think he might be dead. But the other one… Kurosaki-kun doesn't stand a chance…"

Tears welled in her eyes and she hugged herself tightly. She shouldn't have left him. Who could save him now?

* * *

"Ah, shit. Fuck!"

The pain of entry was excruciating; Ulquiorra having no preparation whatsoever. But the hollow continued, ignoring the shinigami's hiss of pain as he pulled out and thrust in again.

"Relax." He murmured.

Ichigo bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. There was no way the Espada was going to get him to fill the vial. But the Arrancar continued stroking him; bringing it back to life against his wishes. A soft pink tongue darted out to catch the bead of sweat that rolled slowly down the orange-haired teen's forehead.

'Inoue… don't find me now…' he thought desperately. If the girl and the others found him now, he didn't think he would survive. He couldn't live with the humiliation. As his thoughts turned dark, the hollow shifted slightly and all thoughts disappeared.

"Ah!"

Ulquiorra let a small smile grace his lips before driving into Ichigo's sensitive prostate once again.

"You will come for me." The statement was a sensual purr against his ear, and he found himself agreeing involuntarily. His aching erection had begun to leak already.

"… Nnn…"

"Hm?"

The dark-haired hollow watched the shinigami struggle inwardly for control. He knew he was failing, and that proved very amusing. He was also very close. He could tell by the telltale signs of human release: he was twitching and sweating profusely.

"Let it out." He said quietly.

"No…"

"Kurosaki…" he purred, licking the shell of Ichigo's ear and driving into the boy hard and fast.

Ichigo grunted loudly and came when on of Ulquiorra's hands brushed lightly against an over-stimulated nipple. It was easy for the hollow to bottle it, though there was a lot more than Lord Aizen had expected.

"Good."

The substitute shinigami gasped loudly when the hollow gave one last powerful thrust; spending himself inside the teen's tight heat. Ulquiorra reached for his clothing and placed the filled vial back into the pocket.

He watched Ichigo's eyes follow him with a detached sort of interest. It appeared to the Espada that the human was still coming down from his climax; which was fine for him. He had what he needed.

Though… he was a little disappointed. It had ended so quickly.

He left as soon as he saw Ichigo's eyes clear from their haze. It wouldn't do to have him go after the fourth Espada now; he couldn't risk having the vial break.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched silently as the Lord of the hollows placed the vial near the Hyougaku and stepped back. Next to him, Gin Ichimaru grinned widely and released a soft chuckle.

"I wonder what Ichigo looked like under ya? Now that would been somethin' to see." He snickered.

Ulquiorra's mind wandered back to the scene for a moment before he closed his eyes in irritation. Why was he still thinking about it? What did it matter anymore? Lord Aizen now had what he wanted, the humans had returned to the living world and the shinigami to the Sereitei.

Everything had went according to plan, except… he found himself wondering just what WAS going to happen to Ichigo's bodily fluids? Lord Aizen hadn't said anything about that… and then he berated himself. He was not supposed to know. It was not his business as Lord Aizen's subordinate to know what he was going to do with the shinigami's semen.  
'

But still…' his mind pressed, and he brought a hand up to the bridge of his nose. Aizen caught the motion and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you need rest, Ulquiorra? You may leave. You must take better care of yourself…" the rest of his words seemed to trail off as the hollow's mind wandered. When

Aizen was finished speaking, he bowed; leaving the room quietly.

* * *

Gin's enigmatic smile widened into a feral grin. Well, this might be interesting.

* * *

Ichigo lurched forward in his bed, sweat dripping from his naked form. Another dream… he had had another dream about that damn hollow.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer…" he murmured silently, rubbing a calloused hand over his face.

Why the hell as he thinking about it? No one knew about what happened, though he did get some odd stares and a blushing Inoue when his friends had found him sitting on the floor naked.

Tattered clothes scattered everywhere and a disgruntled look on his face. He had refused to say anything either; it just wasn't something they needed to know. When they returned home with Inoue, everyone had been extremely happy and very few questions were asked.

And then… things just sort of went back to their normal pace. Hollows were killed, school was continued, and everyone was safe. Even Rukia was said to be healing extremely well now. And it had only been a couple of days, but it was said that she was going to live and that she would need a while to recuperate.

Not that that was anything unusual for her; she always seemed to be getting seriously injured when Ichigo was involved. He sighed and dragged himself out of bed. He didn't care that it was three in the morning; he needed a really fucking cold shower.

* * *

"Ah!"

Ulquiorra let a small smile grace his lips before driving into Ichigo's sensitive prostate once again.

"You will come for me."

* * *

Emerald eyes opened quickly and the hollow sat up in his own bed. Where had that come from?

The dark-haired hollow watched the shinigami struggle inwardly for control. He knew he was failing, and that proved very amusing. He was also very close. He could tell by the telltale signs of human release: he was twitching and sweating profusely.

"Let it out." He said quietly.

"No…"

"Kurosaki…" he purred, licking the shell of Ichigo's ear and driving into the boy hard and fast.

* * *

The fourth Espada grunted loudly; images of the naked and panting shinigami arousing him against his will. He looked around the dark room, almost expecting the boy to actually be there… taunting him… but there was no one. He was alone in his room in Hueco Mundo, and the human was probably sleeping back in the living world. He shook his head tiredly.

* * *

Lord Aizen would be expecting him in a few hours… he needed to rest. But as he laid his head down again on the soft bed, he knew he wasn't going to sleep very well.

"Good."

The substitute shinigami gasped loudly when the hollow gave one last powerful thrust; spending himself inside the teen's tight heat.

* * *

The next day proved boring for the substitute shinigami; only two hollow had appeared and they weren't even Arrancar status. Ishida had gotten to them faster than he had, and so he didn't get to kill anything. Orihime was acting funny all throughout school, and Tatsumi refused to speak to him.

Everyone else basically acted them same and he found himself wishing silently that the Espada would attack Karakura Town again so that he would have SOMETHING to do. But the day passed on, night came, and nothing happened.

He sat in his bed, not exactly tired, staring at the ceiling with an annoyed expression on his face. 'At least it's better then having that dream.' He thought, shivering slightly. He didn't like how thinking about the pale hollow got him aroused; let alone how thinking about what they had done forcing him to get off in the middle of the night.

He ended up either having a wet dream or he would wake up painfully hard. The worst part was that, deep in his mind… he liked it. Though his conscious mind refused to acknowledge it.

"Damn…" he cursed, throwing his head back against the pillow and grunting angrily when he nicked the headboard of his bed. Stupid hollows.

* * *

Ulquiorra's eyes widened fractionally and Aizen chuckled.

"Did I shock you, Ulquiorra? I apologize. Though I'm afraid I couldn't tell you earlier, so it was necessary."

The fourth Espada remained silent; the shock of what he had just heard from his superior sinking in. They were going to… they were going to use the Hyougaku to turn the shinigami into an Espada under Lord Aizen's control?!

As always, Gin's malicious smile was not far from Aizen's shoulder. The white-haired former shinigami shrugged in an almost dramatic way and he laughed.

"I find it kinda funny. Ichigo already has some hollow powers, so… it ain't that big of a deal. He'll be on our side though, ain't that nice?"

He felt it… the slight quake in his frame. This wasn't right… the shinigami was a human. Turning him into a hollow would have severe repercussions for both the Hyougaku and Kurosaki. Aizen waved him off casually.

"Now that you are aware, I will be briefing the others on it as well. I hope you will all get along in the future. Perhaps our little red-head would be a good pet for you, Ulquiorra." He chuckled.

The hollow nodded numbly and left, leaving the two former shinigami to their own devices.

* * *

In the safety of his own room that stood far apart from the others, Ulquiorra Shiffer was one edge. What would he do now? Suddenly, his mind felt torn. He was Lord Aizen's fourth Espada, a subordinate that held an absolute loyalty to the former shinigami captain.

But… Ichigo Kurosaki…

He growled uncharacteristically in the dark room. The shinigami had somehow wormed his way into Ulquiorra's mind and now he felt he needed to… be around him. Protect him maybe, he wasn't sure. There was just something in the back of his mind that insisted that what Lord Aizen was attempting to do was wrong and that he needed to stop it.

He shouldn't be going against Aizen's wishes… he shouldn't even be thinking of this! A pale fist smashed through a section of the wall, making someone just outside drop several glass objects. His eyes narrowed and he opened his door angrily.

Outside was the Octava Espada, Zaerapolo Grants, collecting shards of glass that had contained some strange pink fluid. The hollow looked up angrily and eyed Ulquiorra contemptuously.

"I would have be hard-pressed to believe you capable of brutish acts of violence, Ulquiorra Schiffer, had I not just witnessed such a thing." He practically growled, shifting the pieces into his pocket with a huff.

He turned to see small beads of perspiration dripping from the Quatro Espada's lean body and he raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Quite well?" he asked casually, but when he received no response, he shrugged his shoulders lightly and began walking away. "Well as it is none of my business, I will leave you to your own devices, however…"

Just before the other Espada reached the end of the hallway where his laboratory was, he turned to stare at the other critically.

"I would be more careful when exercising such acts of unrestrained power. Grimmjow Jaggerjack's persona does not suit you, I am afraid."  
And he turned briskly, disappearing into the laboratory silently. Ulquiorra watched the closed door for a moment. Grimmjow… had he been acting like the other Espada? Ichigo…

* * *

Blood rushed from the open wound and he was forced to clutch it painfully.  
"Ichigo…!" he snapped harshly, drawing the other man's attention. "Get the fuck outta here!"

* * *

Grimmjow had attempted to save the shinigami. He gave up his life for the human he had only seen a few times. They were supposed to be enemies, but he had died just to give Kurosaki time to run.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and made up his mind at that moment.

* * *

Again, Ichigo Kurosaki lurched forward in bed, sweat dripping from his heated body to soak through his sheets. The dream had haunted him again, but this time, he wasn't able to get off. He glared at the erection tenting through his thin blanket and threw the material across the room.

His naked body instantly began to cool off from the nice breeze that flowed though his own window. The moon shown brightly outside and he felt slightly calmer, until he realized that he hadn't left his window open when he went to sleep.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

The soft whisper of his name sent shivers throughout his body. He recognized that voice, but…

He turned to see the hollow step out of he shadows with a faint smirk. He blushed when he realized that the hollow was staring at his cock. He tried to cover himself with his hands, but the hollow's own shot forward and he found himself pinned to the bed; hands held above him.  
Brown eyes widened.

"W-what the hell do you want?!" he managed through a gasp as the Espada trailed a light finger up the underside of his erection.

"I had come to warn you." He muttered quietly. "But you were occupied…"

Ichigo felt his face heat up at that. He… he was watching him? Ulquiorra's soft lips ghosted over his own and he couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped his lips.

"You cried out my name…"

The human's heart sped up. He did? He couldn't remember doing that in the dream, but it was fading from his mind now. The hollow hovering over him now held his attention as that pale hand moved from his shaft to play teasingly at his entrance.

"Do you want this?" he asked quietly.

Ichigo swallowed hard. His entire body wanted it… it had ever since the hollow had left him lying on the cold floor of Hueco Mundo's only building.

"Fuck… just… fuck me!"

The Espada closed his eyes as he complied with the human's wish. Thrusting three fingers into the teen's mouth, he made sure they were completely soaked before reaching down and pushing them slowly into the boy's behind.

Ichigo groaned loudly. He hadn't been prepared last time, and this felt slightly strange. But the feeling of awkwardness went away as the fingers began thrusting in him, stretching his entrance quickly before he withdrew and placed himself at the entrance.

"What do you want from me?"

Ichigo looked up to see that unknown emotion playing just behind the hollow's eyes… that emotion that had come and gone quickly the last time they had sex.

"Everything." He found himself saying.

The hollow released a held breath before thrusting into Ichigo's tight ass quickly, starting a rhythm immediately. He groaned. This was what he wanted… he didn't want the feeling to go away. He realized that he liked the hollow, but that realization didn't scare him.

Between them, Ulquiorra's hand wrapped around his leaking cock and stroked it harshly. Both were already so close… only a little more pressure…

"I won't let him have you…" Ulquiorra' hot breath brushing over the shinigami's neck.

His tongue darted out to lick the vulnerable flesh and Ichigo shivered pleasantly.

"Who…?" he managed, before biting his hand to stifle his cry when the Espada hit that one spot again. His whole body quivered with the dual sensation of being stroked and fucked.

"Aizen…" he murmured, and he bit down on the soft patch of flesh just above the jugular.

Ichigo's hand began to bleed as he continued to bite it against making the loud noises just inside his throat. Ichigo's mind faintly supplied him with an image of Aizen trying to take him, then Ulquiorra beating the former shinigami captain to a pulp. He smiled.

But the smile quickly turned into a pleasure-filled grimace as he felt himself growing closer to his climax.

"U-Ulquiorra..."

The hollow's eyes flashed brightly before he shifted inside of the teen, hitting that special spot over and over again rapidly. Their pace grew erratic an almost violent as Ichigo's muffled cry of ecstasy bounced off of his bedroom walls.

His hot seed coated both of their stomachs once again. Ulquiorra cried out against Ichigo's shoulder as he felt the boy tighten around his pulsing shaft and he came hard into the other. The hot and sticky wetness seeped out onto the already sweat-soaked bed, but neither of them paid attention to it.

The Quatro Espada collapsed against the taller shinigami and Ichigo wrapped his arms protectively around him. Brown eyes drifted lazily over the white expanse of the other's back and he grinned, wondering what it would be like to take the hollow.

"What did you come to warn me about…?" he asked after a few minutes, letting both of their bodies cool down slightly.

The hollow only shook his head and clutched Ichigo closer to him.

"It doesn't matter. You are mine, Kurosaki. Aizen will not touch you."

Ichigo's eye fluttered closed and he allowed a true smile to escape him. He could live with that.

"Okay."


End file.
